AFTERMATH: Return of the Queen
by BillA1
Summary: Synopsis: Shayera discovers a pattern to destiny and to her life. A John Shayera Rex futurefic.  Spoilers up through “Destroyer. A sequel to AFTERMATH: Night of the Paladin.
1. Chapter 1

AFTERMATH: RETURN OF THE QUEEN by BillA1  
Copyright March 2006

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Aftermath: Return of the Queen  
A Justice League Unlimited - R 'Verse Story  
by BillA1  
Copyright March 2006  
Rating: (PG)  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: The characters Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Superman & Flash and their respective secret identities are all owned by DC Comics. Static is owned by Milestone. This story is intended for my own pleasure and is not for profit. It has been posted to this site for others to read. Places and characters not own by DC Comics are my own creation. This story is based on characters from the animated Justice League series episode: "_Destroyer"_ written Dwayne McDuffie. The AFTERMATH stories are a collection of R 'Verse tales set after "_Destroyer"_ and before the Batman Beyond time period. _"The R 'Verse"_ is copyright 2006. A huge shout out of thanks to Merlin Missy for her beta on this story.

Synopsis: Shayera discovers a pattern to destiny and to her life. A John /Shayera /Rex futurefic. Spoilers up through "Destroyer." A sequel to AFTERMATH: Night of the Paladin.

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
****Chapter One  
****xxxxxxxxxx **

_Can you teach me about tomorrow  
__And all the pain and sorrow running free?  
__'Cause tomorrow's just another day  
__And I don't believe in time – (Time - M. Bryan, D. Rucker, D. Felber & J. Sonnefield)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A warm shower and ten hours of sleep and he'd probably feel human again. From Oa, it was nine hours to Rigel Nine and fourteen hours to Earth. Stewart was tired, but his trip was nearly over. He'd been traveling in space for almost twenty-four hours, stopping only on Oa to recharge his ring.

He'd passed the Green Lantern final test as required by his new trainer, Galtre-Re, who assured Stewart that he could stay on Earth for up to a year before reporting to his new assignment in Sector 2112.

Stewart pressed his communicator earpiece. "Diana, John here. Were you able to do that favor for me?"

There was a short silence before Diana answered. "I did. Where are you?" _She sounds angry. _

"About an hour from Earth," he answered. "What's up?"

"Listen carefully," she said. Her tone was curt, her speech clipped. "We need to meet in one hour at the last place you saw Mason. Wear civilian clothes and dark glasses. One hour. Diana out!"

_What now?_ The last place he saw Rex Mason was at an abandoned foundry in Metropolis thirty-three years ago. That was where Mace was killed, and where he and Shayera were transported to the future. With everything else going on in his life in the last three days, John hadn't been back to the battle site and he wasn't sure he was prepared to visit the place of Rex's death, not yet.

Still, it must be important if Diana wanted to meet him there. He made his mind up: he'd do the Marine thing and tough it out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Stewart had followed Diana's directions and changed into civilian clothes, complete with dark glasses, when he arrived. He was sure he was in the right spot, but there was no foundry here, not anymore. Instead, there a small park with grass, park benches and trees. He was about to leave, convinced that he was in the wrong spot, when he noticed a large rock next to a tree ringed by benches. He went around to the other side of the rock and saw a large, weathered bronze plaque:

On this spot, the Justice League lost three members.  
They will be truly missed.  
John Stewart (Green Lantern)  
Shayera Hol (formerly Hawkgirl)  
Rex Mason (Metamorpho) /center

Stewart was stunned. _A memorial site? They made this into a memorial. _Whatever thoughts he'd tried to gather were interrupted by Diana's voice behind him. "It was a very moving memorial and dedication ceremony."

Stewart turned and stared into the face of a tall, blonde-haired woman, wearing very large dark glasses, a scarf and a tan trenchcoat. Stewart looked behind her and saw parked on the road a small red sports car. _What the?_ "Diana?"

She put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh." It _was_ Diana.

"It's pretty here," she said, rubbing her fingers around the edge of the plaque. "You know, Bruce paid for all of this. He bought the buildings and had them all torn down and had the park put in. Even put in a couple of swing sets at the end of the walkway." She paused. "He was very disturbed about your deaths."

Stewart took a deep breath. He looked at her as she stared at the plaque. "I'll have to thank him for this, thank him for Mace." He was silent for a moment before asking, "What's this all about? Why the hush-hush?"

She continued to stare at the monument and said in a low tone. "All comm is taped and later analyzed to make sure that the signal has not been tampered with. I didn't want there to be an audio record of what I have to say."

"Okay," Stewart said slowly. _So why couldn't I just meet you in the Watchtower cafeteria?_

She took his arm. "Walk with me."

Stewart's eyes widened as he looked down at her arm interlocked with his. _This is Diana? Man, people sure do change after thirty years._

They started walking down the park path. "I'm giving our _friend _a ship that will be ready in a week," Diana said, almost in a whisper. "She agreed to stay long enough to get it."

_Our friend? Oh, Shayera ._ "Good. At least she's not running off." _Not before I talk to her again. _

"I told her of the Protocol,"Diana continued. Stewart stopped for a half second, but was pulled along by Diana"Keep walking," Diana said sternly. "She needed to know and said she will start wearing a mask again." Diana paused and then added, "I don't know if she'll stay after she gets the ship. How'd you make out with your reassignment?"

Her question about his assignment surprised him. It wasn't the question, but the actual concern in her tone that caught him off guard. "I'll be here about six weeks, eight at the most," he answered, "then I'm going to the cesspool of the universe, sector 2112."

"I'm sorry about the new assignment." She sounded sincere.

"So am I," he answered. "So why couldn't you tell me all of this at the Metro Tower or the Watchtower?"

"I wanted to see you before you came back to either one of those places, before others saw you and realized that John Stewart was back."

They stopped walking. She frowned as she looked at him. "The medical staff can trusted to keep quiet, but if more people see you, if word gets out about you returning after thirty years, people will soon figure out who she is. I don't think we want that. This is her opportunity to have a clean start."

"What are you saying?" Stewart gasped. "You're not saying that if I stay here, I should wear a mask? That I have to wear a mask?" _Not that I'm staying long, but still…. _

"Well, the glasses only seem to work for Clark, so yes, you'll need a mask," she answered as they started walking again. Stewart glanced at her in time to see a faint smile on her face.

He frowned. "I haven't worn a mask in years. I didn't do well with a secret identity." He knew he sounded bitter, but he didn't care. He was still resentful about being "outed" the way he was.

"And what would I call myself for a secret identity if I can't use John Stewart?" he added.

They'd reached the end of the park walkway, turned around and headed back. "I know this is hard on you," she offered, "but if you don't do it, she'll certainly be compromised sooner rather than later. I know you'll think of something."

"Is that the reason for all of this secret squirrel stuff and the car?" He waved his free arm in a wide arc in front of him.

Diana nodded. "The car is rented under a false name. I wanted to see you, but everything has changed so much in thirty odd years. I needed a place that would be known to you but away from everything so we could talk." She shrugged her shoulders. "The wig? Well, it comes in handy sometimes."

_Hmmm. _Stewart's frown deepened. "Well, all this spy stuff is no good if she calls herself Sha ... by her old name, is it?"

"She changed her name."

"To what?" he exclaimed. _Back to Hawkgirl? Hawkwoman?_

Diana stopped and said softly. "She's calling herself 'Warhawk.'"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"This isn't going to work. The color is all wrong," Shayera said to herself aloud.

She stood in front of a full-length mirror in her room. She was dressed from her neck to her feet in a black bodysuit. No skin was exposed anywhere on her body except her head. She'd retrieved her possessions, such as they were, from the museum. The museum had only kept her Thanagarian items. Any Earth clothing she owned had been given to charity as an anonymous donation years ago.

Fortunately, Paran Dul's locker, complete with her clothing, was also part of the display along with her helmet and armor. Those two items were what Shayera really wanted.

She shook her head. The helmet fit, but its white color against the black body suit and the gold-colored armor made her look _horrible _she thought. She took the helmet and armor off and tossed them on the bed.

She could change the color of the helmet easily, but the color of the armor was another matter. That golden armor would be too easily recognized as Thanagarian military equipment and she didn't want her new identity to have any obvious links to the military.

_If I could only change the armor color without affecting the metal itself._

She pressed her communicator earpiece. "J'onn, this is … Warhawk. I need your assistance. When can you see me?"

J'onn was silent for a moment before finally answering. "I can be there in an hour ... Warhawk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Stewart watched Diana drive off. He'd walked this small park with her, but only now had a chance to really take in what a beautiful spot it was. The grape hyacinths were in full bloom, making the park breathtaking. Stewart noted that this spot was very similar to the small garden surrounding the Metro Tower. _They couldn't have found a prettier spot for your memorial, Mace. _

He sat down on a bench. _A mask. _He'd have to wear a mask again to avoid compromising Shayera, but what type of mask should it be? He considered and immediately dismissed the mask he'd worn when he'd temporarily been a kid again. Then John smiled to himself. Galtre-Re's mask would be perfect. It was a common practice for Lanterns to adopt the costume of their trainers as well as their oaths. He wouldn't change the oath he got from Katma, but he could change his costume.

He got up and walked to a small cluster of trees. He ringed a uniform on himself, including a mask that looked just like Galtre-Re's. He leaped into the air and headed for the Watchtower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Saying 'no' to a founding member was something one didn't do often. So when J'onn J'onzz asked Static to go to the guest quarters and see someone named 'Warhawk,' Virgil agreed without voicing a single question, though several came to mind.

He'd never heard of this Warhawk before and Virgil had been in the League a long time, long enough in fact that he had a permanent seat on the rotating advisory committee and knew all the members and those applying for membership. Just to be sure, he checked the computer records and confirmed for himself: no Warhawk, either as a member or with membership pending.

He knocked on the door of the quarters.

"Just a moment," a woman's voice answered. _Warhawk's a woman _A few moments later, the door opened and he stood before a winged woman dressed in black and wearing a white helmet.

He tried not to startle or stare, but Virgil hadn't seen a Thanagarian since he was a kid, and the only one he'd known had died before he'd graduated high school. The frowning woman in the doorway looked a bit like Hawkgirl, though he chalked that up to his problem with telling a bunch of people apart who all wore similar masks and identical belligerent expressions.

He cleared his throat. "J'onn asked me to stop by. He said you needed my help with something."

"Won't you come in," the woman said.

Virgil stepped inside and quickly looked around the room. The guest quarters were smaller than those for regular League members, and she had clothing on the bed and on the floor. If his dad were alive, he'd yell at her and tell her to clean her room. He turned and faced Warhawk, who was leaning against the door. "I'm glad to see you," she said.

Virgil's eyes widened for a moment. _Okay. Why _

"I don't think we've met before," he said offering his hand. "My name is Static."

"Static, we've met before." As she removed her helmet, she added, "My name is Warhawk and I need your help."

_Holy Smokes _

"Hawkgirl!" Virgil stammered. "Shayera. We thought you were dead! I mean, everyone said, and I watched it all on TV." But that had been years ago, and she looked not a day older.

Warhawk nodded and moved to the middle of the room, facing him. "It's a long story and I'll tell it to you over lunch someday. But Static, I'm trusting you with this secret. Besides the founding members, you're the only one who knows who I am or that I'm back. And we need to keep it like that. Can I count on you?"

Virgil smiled. "You _know_ you can depend on me and you can call me Virgil." He paused, glancing away before looking at her again. "Green Lantern was reported dead at the same time ... did he ... Is he back too?"

Warhawk smiled briefly then frowned. "He's back too, but I haven't seen him for several days. He was supposed to be reassigned, but I don't know where." When he knew her before, he'd been a teenager, and he wouldn't have thought anything about how she'd said that, but he was older now and he noted the sadness in her voice.

Virgil knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. John Stewart was his hero when he was growing up and to maybe have a chance to work with him was a dream come true. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Virgil said. "Both of you. Now, what can I do for you, _Warhawk_?"

She pointed to a piece of gold-colored armor on the bed. "Virgil, I need your help plating some Nth metal armor." She paused and added, "And _you_ can call me Shayera."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The communications room had changed significantly since the last time he was in it. To John, he was in this room only a couple of days ago, but to the rest of the world, thirty-three years had passed since he was last here.

Stewart, in his new costume and mask, had found Flash in the cafeteria. _Wally was always in the cafeteria. _Wally was all smiles as Stewart explained what he wanted to do and that his access codes didn't work anymore. Wally agreed to help and led Stewart back to the comm room.

"You know, you don't look too bad in that outfit," Wally said as Stewart took a seat in front of the large communications console. "The beard doesn't go with the mask, but you look sharp otherwise."

"Hmmm," Stewart said as he stroked his beard in thought. He watched Wally rapidly press a series of buttons in front of him.

Wally glanced back at Stewart and then to the comm monitor before asking, "Are you ready?"

Stewart nodded. _I've re-lived this moment for the last two nights_. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be," he answered, flashing a quick smile. "Hook me up."

Wally gave the handset to Stewart and pressed a green button. "Push this button when you are ready to disconnect," Wally said as he pointed to a red button of the console. As Stewart put the headset on, Wally turned and walked to the door. "Good luck," he said as he closed it behind him. Stewart sensed the unspoken, i _"You'll need it."_

He could hear the phone ringing in the earpiece and then a click-over.

A man's voice answered, "Allô?"

Stewart took a deep breath. He silently ran through what he'd mentally rehearsed for days.

"Hello. May I speak to Mari?" _So far, so good. _

"Ah, English," the man said. "Hold on. Mari, it's for you. They speak English."

He could hear her muffled voice in the background and he sighed loudly as she said, "Hello?" Her voice hadn't changed over the years and he could feel his heart rate increasing.

"Hi, Mari. It's John."

There was silence for a moment before she answered, "John? John who?"

_The moment of truth._ He tried to put a smile in his voice. "John Stewart." He added as if almost an afterthought, "I'm alive."

In rapid succession, she said, "John Stewart? Boo?" Then he heard a clunk as the phone hit something. _The wall? The floor _

He could hear a man repeatedly call Mari's name in the background. Suddenly, the man spoke into the phone. "Hello? Hello? Are you there?"

"Yes," John answered. "I'm here. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," the man answered. "This is Mari's husband and she just fainted. I need you to get off the line so I can call for help."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
****Chapter Two  
x****xxxxxxxxx **

_I'll follow you down 'till the sound of my voice will haunt you  
__You'll never get away from the sound of the woman who loves you – (Silver Springs – Stevie Nicks) _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

It'd been a long evening. The trick was finding an Earth metal that could coat and adhere to the Nth metal without affecting the protective properties of the armor. Shayera told Virgil all she knew about Nth metal and watched in amazement as Virgil electrically charged the metal looking for what he said were property flaws.

"I think we're looking for something with an atomic number below fifty, chromium maybe, or silver," he said carefully examining the armor plate. "Can I take this with me? I'll bring it back tomorrow."

She gave him the hip plate to experiment on and watched him leave. He was a kid the last time she saw him and now he was just the tip of the iceberg in the way the world had changed in the last thirty-three years.

She took a deep breath, put the helmet back on and looked at herself in the mirror.

_My hair is too long for this. It needs to be cut to complete the look. _

As she took her helmet off again, the room was suddenly bathed in bright light in the shape of an Ankh.

_Fate? Doctor Fate _

Shayera grinned broadly as Inza Cramer-Nelson, not Fate, stepped out of the gateway. The two women looked at each other for half a moment before hugging and laughing.

"Did Kent tell you I was back?" Shayera asked. _Wait, how did Fate know? _

Inza shook her head. "No," she answered. "Not Kent, but the garden told me. For thirty-three years, your garden was dormant. The large tree was barren as if dead, the garden roses were just stalks. The sky was dark and cloudy. Then three days ago the sun returned to the garden and buds and leaves appeared on the bushes and trees. Your garden came back to life and I knew you were well. Finding you was simply a matter of casting a spell of location."

Shayera offered Inza a chair as she sat on the bed. "I wanted to see you anyway," Shayera said, "but I was going to wait until I was ready to leave the planet."

Inza's expression didn't change with Shayera's news that she was leaving. Instead she said, "And what will you do … when you leave the planet?

Shayera's jaw tightened as she answered, "Try not to screw up someone else's life the way I've screwed up mine and those I care about."

Inza's eyes widened. She extended her hand to Shayera and said, "Will you come with me?"

Shayera hesitated, then grabbed Inza's hand. Within seconds, they were transported to the center of the garden that Shayera had tended while she stayed with Fate after the invasion. She was stunned to see the garden in full spring bloom.

"You said you think you 'screwed up' the lives of those who care about you ... the lives of those you care about?" Inza said. Her tone was almost emotionless, yet there was genuine empathy in the question.

Shayera pursed her lips together tightly. "Not just John ... I mean Hro, even Carter Hall." She paused and sighed. "There's this device called an Absorbascon that Carter found and it showed that eight thousand years ago, I was murdered because I was unfaithful."

Inza listened silently as Shayera continued, "My lover and my husband died because of my actions. Hro is dead. I almost got John killed the other day when we were transported to this time, and it's not the first time he nearly died because of me. Inza, there's a pattern here and I need to leave before I get John hurt more. I don't want his blood on my hands. That's why I _have_ to leave."

Inza covered her mouth with her hand. It took Shayera several seconds to see it was not from shock, but to hide a laugh. _This isn't funny _

"And you trust this Absorbascon?" Inza asked.

Shayera hesitated, then said softly, "Well, at first I thought it was broken, but what I saw was so real and it all fit. Hro tried to kill me and John for betraying him, and eight thousand years ago, Katar _did_ kill me and the man I loved. Inza, I bring death to everyone I touch and I don't want to bring it to John."

Inza sat silently for a moment. "I sense your doubt. Would you permit me to cast a spell of revelation and see the full truth?" She paused as she looked hard at Shayera. "That is, if you _wish _to see the truth."

"You know that's what I want, Inza. Do whatever you need to do."

"Good. The past will appear in front of us. You will see images and hear sounds, but you are to say nothing. I will talk for you. I will interpret for you," Inza said, placing her hands on Shayera's head. Within seconds an image formed in front of Shayera. Everything was so close; she felt almost as if she could touch it. She recognized the hilltop view of the ancient Egyptian city.

Shayera watched and listened in awe as Inza began to describe what they both saw.

"Yes, I see now," Inza said as she described the images in front of her. "There were two Thanagarian law officers who were stranded on Earth for thirty-five years. The people of ancient Egypt worshipped these beings as gods and they ruled together. But they were not happy together."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**(Egypt - 8,000 years ago)

Chayara knew where to find him. Katar was always in the library, plotting and planning military strategy. This time was no exception. He was leaning over a table examining maps. Chayara's servant, Rizona, stood next to Katar holding a tray with a pitcher and a goblet on it.

Rizona, who'd been Chayara's servant for the last three years, lowered her head when she saw Chayara approach. She was one of the few who knew what the gods looked liked when they removed their masks. Chayara glared at Rizona and said, "Leave us."

Rizona turned to leave, but was grabbed by Katar, who said, "Tell General Bashari to see me in two hours."

Rizona bowed, acknowledging the command, and hurried away.

Chayara waited until the chamber door closed. _How dare he employ my servant without asking _Before she could voice her displeasure, Katar said, "Yes, what is it now, Chayara? I'm busy planning the defense of our western border."

Chayara frowned. "You know what it is. Ever since we crashed here more than thirty-five seasons ago, you've had nothing on your mind other than ruling these people and expanding your empire."

"Stop right now," Katar snapped. He grabbed Chayara by her arms and held her tightly. "This argument is old. You know it was rule them or be hunted and feared by them. I don't understand what has happened to you, lately. When we first arrived here and these people worshipped us as gods, you didn't complain."

Chayara shook herself out of his grasp. "I didn't know the people then, the way I know them now," she said, rubbing her arms. "They need our protection, not our rule. Do you know the things that are done to these people in our names, by those that act as our agents?" She glanced away and then continued, "Katar, children are separated from their parents for work crews. Whole families work as slaves building statues and temples to worship us. _Us_ Katar."

Katar was livid. "Where are you hearing these lies from? Who is filling your head with these wild tales?"

Chayara shook her head and frowned. "They're not lies. I've left the palace at night. I've watched our people live. I've seen for myself the pain our people feel. You should see these things, then you would know."

Katar folded his arms across his chest and said softly, "Hath-Set reports to me every day regarding the conditions of these people."

Chayara threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "And Hath-Set is part of the problem," she exclaimed. "That sycophant will tell you what you want to hear. And do you listen to yourself? You say 'these people' when you should be saying 'our people.' If we're their king and queen, they are our people."

Katar's eyes narrowed. "They are not Thanagarian. They are not _our _people. You accuse me of being a tyrant and then when I tell you I get reports that paint a different story than you have, you tell me my delegate is a liar. Have you considered that your source might be lying to you? Tell me, Chayara, who do _you _think I should listen to?"

Chayara was silent for a moment and then said, "General Bashari. That's who you should listen to. He is honest and would not lie … to either of us."

Katar slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll have Bashari look into the situation with the people. _Our people. _Now let's talk about us. We have an obligation to establish a Thanagarian way of life here and you know we need an heir to do that. Yet, you find ways to avoid me. If we were on Thanagar, I would be thinking that you've taken a lover the way you find any excuse to avoid contact with me."

Chayara averted her eyes, then set her jaw and looked Katar in the eyes. "If we lived on Thanagar, I wouldn't even associate with you. You know that we only worked together before the crash and didn't even date. Now that we're stranded here, you think I'm automatically supposed to swoon all over you because you're the only Thanagarian here. We're not married under Thanagarian law, even if we pretend to be while we're stranded here."

She frowned and said in a low voice, "I will never wear your marriage earrings. But I know my duty to Thanagar. If you'll listen to Bashari and improve the lot of our people, I'll bear your children."

Katar turned his back on her, "Get out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Hath-Set waited behind the curtains in the library as his King had ordered him to. Normally, when Bashari discussed military plans with the King, Bashari's soldiers were in the room, but the King had ordered Bashari not to bring his guards, noting that the priest would provide security.

The King pointed to the map on the table and said, "General, what's your plan for the defense of the western border?"

From his vantage point, Hath-Set could see Bashari pointing to various spots on the maps as he explained his plan. But Hath-Set could tell that the King wasn't listening to Bashari, but instead staring at the General, coldly.

The King put his hand up to signal Bashari to stop talking. Once the General was silent, the King said, "Bashari, my old friend. The Queen tells me she goes out at night to inspect the condition of the people. Do you know who accompanies her?"

Bashari momentarily appeared flustered and said, "My King, you should ask the Queen that."

The King snapped, "I'm asking you, General! Do you know who accompanies the Queen when she leaves the palace? Is it you?"

Bashari lowered his head and then looked the King in the eyes. He matched the King's stare. "Yes, my King," the General said firmly. "I accompany the Queen when she leaves the palace and anywhere else she desires."

The King pounded the table. "And tell me, my _friend ,_ what else do you do for the Queen

Bashari's eyes widened. "My king? My liege, what are you asking?"

The King poked Bashari in the chest. "You know very well what I'm asking! Maybe you can figure it out in prison." The King turned toward the guards of the priest. "Get him out of my sight."

The guards led the General away. The King was quiet for a moment before he called out, "Hath-Set!"

Hath-Set stepped out into the open and joined the King at the map table. The King had his back to the priest. "Yes, my King," the priest said bowing his head. "Was it not as I told you?"

The King spun around and scowled at Hath-Set. The stare was chilling. "Have the royal guard meet me in front of Chayara's quarters," the King said and he flew out of the library. _He called the queen by her name._ _He's never done that before. _

Hath-Set led the guards to the queen's residence. The guards lined up along the hallway in front of the quarters. Hath-Set could hear the muffled sounds of argument coming from inside the room. Suddenly, the arguing stopped. Then he heard a woman scream the King's name. _The Queen? _Then there was a loud metallic banging sound and another scream.

The King stormed out of the Queen's quarters carrying her mask. It had been smashed. He threw it down the corridor in disgust and looked at Hath-Set. "Ensure upon pain of _your _death that she does not leave her quarters." The King flew down the hall and Hath-Set was sure he was heading to the prison to deal with the General.

Hath-Set took a sword from one of the guards and entered the Queen's chambers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The Queen lay on her bed, her face buried in the bed covering. Rizona sat at the foot of the Queen's bed. The two women were crying, but Rizona was sure it was for different reasons. Rizona knew that the King and Queen would never appear in public without their masks, so when the King took the Queen's mask off her head and smashed it, he had, in fact, exiled her to this room.

Rizona was crying because she understood the life she enjoyed was contingent upon her remaining in the good graces of the King and Queen. She'd been in the room when the couple argued and had seen the King tell the Queen she wasn't fit to rule. _The King is going to kill the Queen and he'll kill me with her. _

Rizona noticed Hath-Set enter the room with a sword and gasped. _He's going to kill us now. _She scrambled to her feet and ran to the other side of the bed so that the Queen was between her and the priest. She trembled as she squatted down behind the bed, her wide eyes fixed on the sword. "Save me, my Queen. Save me," she pleaded shaking the Queen.

The Queen sat up, got off the bed and glared at the priest.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Queen demanded. "I am your Queen, your god. How dare you enter my quarters without permission! And brandishing a weapon no less!"

Hath-Set pointed the sword at the Queen. "You are not my Queen. You are only my King's whore and an unfaithful one at that." The Queen's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed. "Yes, I know all about your tryst with General Bashari," the priest continued. "And I know how long it's been going on."

The Queen pointed her finger at the priest. "It's you, isn't it?" she said. "You're the one responsible for what's happening to our people and you poisoned Katar against me. Where's Katar now?" she demanded.

The priest grinned wickedly. "Gone to punish the General, if I know my liege. The King will kill Bashari and then he'll kill you for being the deceitful harlot that you are and blame your death on Bashari. Then my King and I will rule this land as it should be ruled."

The Queen shook her head, glaring at the priest. She slowly raised her arms straight out from her side and deliberately and gracefully spread her wings to their full length. "You've forgotten something, Hath-Set," the Queen said in a low voice as she slowly rose in the air and hovered in front of the priest, whose eyes widened as he back away.

"I. Am. Your. God!" the Queen slowly growled.

Rizona dropped completely to her knees, but kept her eyes fixed on the Queen in front of her. She watched in fear as the Queen, who suddenly seemed bigger, screamed something at the priest she didn't understand and flew at the frightened man and attacked him before he could call for help, taking the sword out of his hand and knocking him out with one punch. The Queen landed and dragged the limp body of the priest to the bed. She pulled the mosquito netting down from bed and, using it as a rope, securely tied him to a corner bed post.

The Queen took the pitcher that was on her bedstand, emptied the water from it, turned it upside-down and gave it to Rizona.

"Look at me, Rizona," the Queen commanded. "Who do you see?

Rizona, still on her knees, fell prostrate in front of the Queen. "I see my goddess and my Queen before me," she said.

"Rise, Rizona. This man," the Queen said pointing to the priest, "wants to kill you and your Queen. When he comes to, hit him with the pitcher. Hard. Your Queen orders it. Understand?"

Rizona swallowed hard and cleared her throat as she stood. "Yes, my Queen, I understand."

The Queen picked up the sword on the floor and flew out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**(Now)

"The King was about to kill the General," Inza continued, "The Queen, who refused to accept her disgrace, rushed in to save him. The Queen and the General defeated the King, who later in his own disgrace, committed suicide by taking poison. The Queen had Hath-Set imprisoned.

"The Queen, who now wore the marriage earrings of the General, ruled gently over the land with her husband. She gave him a winged harness that allowed the General to fly with his Queen. They lived together happily until the priest Khalis poisoned them both five years later. The two lovers were buried together in a large sarcophagus where they remained undisturbed until thirty-three years ago. The people, led by Nabu, were so enraged by the murder of their beloved queen that after her funeral, they mummified Khalis alive."

The vision ended and Shayera shuddered as she watched the images dissipate.

"Nabu?" Shayera exclaimed. "Fate? I mean, the spirit of Fate's helmet?"

Inza smiled. "The same."

"And what I just saw is really what happened?" Shayera asked.

"There is always a pattern to life, Shayera. You once asked Fate if your destiny was to be a destroyer, a betrayer of friends. Do you remember?"

"He answered it's not that simple, it never was," Shayera said softly. She paused and repeated, "It never was."

_The writing in the tomb! The transcription, 'the end of the journey!' _

Her jaw dropped "Oh. My. Stars. That's what he meant. It wasn't a yes or no answer to the question. It was yes _and _no. He was answering the question I asked eight thousand year ago."

Inza shrugged. "Shayera, I have no words of insight to offer you, nothing that will change sadness to happiness or dark into light, but for eight thousand years your spirit and Bashari's have searched for each other through time and space. Look around you. The flowers are blooming and the garden is alive. This is your destiny, Shayera. You must find a way to say to 'yes' to it."

Shayera quietly looked at the flowers around her and then back at Inza. She smiled. "Inza, I need a favor."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**(Two hours later – Outside Warhawk's quarters)

Stewart had called Mari back and was relieved to find out that she was okay. He'd meet her and her husband tomorrow at a small café in Paris that Mari had taken John to years earlier. _Years to her. Weeks to me. _

Stewart wanted to see Mari, not so much to give her closure, as to give _himself_ closure to this new situation. He knew he'd come between Hro and Shayera and Katar and Chayara. He wasn't going to come between Mari and her husband.

He knocked on Shayera's door. Diana had told him that she'd found regular quarters for them both. They could move in as early as tomorrow if they wanted. Stewart noted that Diana took particular glee in saying that the quarters were next door to each other. He wouldn't admit it, but that thought pleased him at the moment.

He heard Shayera say from inside the room, "Who is it?"

He started to answer, "John," but thought better of it in case someone was listening. _You're getting paranoid, Stewart. _"Green Lantern," he answered.

"Just a moment," came the reply. A few seconds later, Shayera opened the door and Stewart smiled. She stood in front of him, dressed in a black body suit, wearing a white helmet. Unless he was mistaken, she'd worn that same helmet when she, Stewart and Rex Mason had visited a small planet in the Omega quadrant named Cauth to get a couple of bottles of Cafvan pepper sauce years earlier.

"May I come in?" he asked.

She had a wisp of a smile on her face as she stepped back into her room so he could enter. She closed the door behind him, then tossed her helmet on the bed and leaned against the door. "You shaved your beard," she said. She seemed way too pleased, he thought.

"You've cut your hair," he said. He cleared his throat. "Umm. Looks nice."

"Thank you," she said, moving her fingers across her forehead as she flipped up her bangs. "It's part of the new me, though it's not quite the look I had in mind." She paused. "I asked Inza to cut it and well … she cut it a little shorter than I wanted. I think she thought she was being cute. I always liked Vixen's haircut, but I never thought I'd end up wearing it."

He cleared his throat again and slowly smiled. "It looks nice on you. The... um... black and white in your costume looks nice together too. _Hmmm. I'm not too sure about the gold armor on the mask, but if she's happy with it... _

She shook her head. "It's a work in progress. When I finish, most of the helmet will be black too, except for this," she said, pointing to the golden armor on the helmet. She looked up at him. "You remember Static?"

John nodded.

"Well, he's helping me put this outfit together. There are a couple more things we have to do," she said, pausing and then smirking at him. "What's with _your _mask and the costume change? You have white gloves?"

He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck with his non-ring hand. "I'm in training again. So, I've adopted the uniform of my trainer."

"You know, John, you shouldn't lie. You're not good at it. You changed your costume because of me, didn't you?"

Stewart's expression flattened. "Yes, that had a little something to do with it. But I _do_ have a trainer now and this _is _his costume." He was silent and glanced away and then looked back at her. "I guess you know that I've been reassigned. I'll be leaving in a couple of weeks."

He watched her shoulders slump. He knew this news was like hitting her with a brick. They'd gotten dumped in this new time and now he was about to leave her, abandoning her here. He'd been thinking about this, and he knew he didn't want to do that to her.

"Do you know when you'll return?" she asked softly.

"Not really," he said. "A tour is five to ten years and I'm being assigned to the biological dumping ground of the universe. It's so far away it takes almost two days to get there at best speed. And I have no idea where I'll be assigned after I complete that tour. I may never see Earth again."

She ran her fingers through her shortened hair nervously. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he said. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out.

She gazed into his eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," he said. "Will you promise me the same?"

"I will." She hesitated and then placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "I still love you, John."

"I know," he said softly, "and that's what makes what I have to say so hard for me."

Her hand came off his shoulder like she'd touched a hot iron and her expression changed. He'd seen _that _look on her face before. It was the same angry, hurt stare as when he'd told her about their son and then announced he was staying with Mari.

"I thought about this most of the day," he said. "And I'll understand any answer you give me." He paused, glancing away for a moment and then looked her in the eyes. "Shayera, will you come with me?"

She didn't try to hide her smile.

END


End file.
